The best night ever or is it?
by Hyena king
Summary: This is exactly as it sounds. A finale with a bang! What will happen when Thunder and Lightning join our favorite ponies in the grand galloping gala? Read and find out! Title is slightly better and the story is worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is my fifth story and, probably, last story in the first season of MLP FIM, featuring Thunder Boom and Lightning Flash. It is the episode "The best night ever." You know, the one at the grand galloping gala where the mares plans didn't go quite the way they wanted? Well, I didn't do the episode "Ticket master" so you'll have to settle for seeing the brothers screw up in this story. So, without further ado, here's chapter one!**

"You want us to do what?" Thunder and Lightning asked at the same time. The mane six were at their door at this very moment. Normally, they would welcome them right into their house, but before they could even say hi, Rarity had gone straight to the point, naming the request they had.

"We wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if you drove us to the grand galloping gala tonight." Rarity repeated, batting her eyelashes at them. "We wouldn't ask this under different circumstances," Twilight continued," But we don't have any escort to drive our carriage tonight."

"I can't believe I,m saying this, but couldn't you find someone else?" Thunder asked almost apologetically. "Yeah, why should we care about this hooha anyways?" Lightning asked, shrugging as he did so. "We didn't even get invited."

"You're just jealous." Thunder said with a smirk. "No I,m not...OK, a little." Lightning conceded with a frown.

"Well, I'll just tell you what to expect if you don't drive us." Rarity said, putting her best pout face. "I won't get to find my prince." She looked to the others for help in this venture.

"I won't meet new animal friends." Fluttershy said, with a sad look at the ground.

"I won't make money for my family." Applejack added.

"I won't experience the best party ever!" Pinkie chimed in with a whine.

"I won't get a chance to meet the Wonderbolts." Rainbow said with a sad look pointed right at Lightning.

"And I won't get to spend time with Princess Celestia." Twilight finished with a sigh.

"I thought you were heroes who would want to help these damsels in distress fulfill their wishes," Rarity resumed, gesturing to all the mares in question. "But obviously you're not heroes after all." She turned around to leave, giving them a triumphant look. "We'll just go and find some real heroes to take us to the grand galloping gala."

Thunder and Lightning gave her vicious glares in response to her speech, not saying a word for a brief moment.

A few minutes later, the brothers were strapped to a carriage made by Twilight, getting used to the feel of it. "I knew you'd make the right choice." Rarity said with a confident smirk, earning herself two more glares from the pegasi.

**There you have it. This is short, even by my standards, but it's a start anyway. One more thing, I might have misrepresented Rarity in this story, but she just seems like the manipulative type. This is just a fact, it doesn't effect how my stories are written, but I would like to say that, even though she's drop-dead gorgeous, Rarity is my least favorite pony. There, I said it. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Hyena King here! This story is pretty self explanatory, so I won't bore you with the details. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2!  
**

"Come on guys. Let me in!" Spike asked from behind the door. The mane six were currently getting prepared for the Grand Galloping Gala at the spa.

"Sure thing Spike." Rainbow said, moving to open the door.

"Heavens no." Rarity said, blocking the door. "We're getting dressed."

"Dressed? Beg pardon Rarity, but we don't usually wear clothes." Applejack pointed out.

Rarity sighed and opened the door for a questioning spike. "Sorry Spike. Some of us have standards."

Spike was about to say something when Thunder and Lightning came in. Ignoring the rest of the ponies, the duo made their way to a mirror, checking their reflections therein.

"I hate having to get ready on such short notice." Thunder commented, using an elegant tone of voice that was reserved for Rarity, or the night's coming events.

"I haven't worn a tie in so long." Lightning added, checking to see if he was tying said tie right.

"You've never worn a tie." Thunder pointed out.

"Exactly."

Before Thunder could say more, Rainbow spoke up.

"I don't know Spike."

Rarity put on a fake eyelash, then said. "We'll just have to see."

"We're gonna be a might busy." Applejack, who was cleaning Fluttershy's hooves, added.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie said, as her mane, which was flattened by a hair dryer, puffed back up.

Spike let out a "Oh" While Lightning asked, "What're you talking about?"

"Just about the fact we might or might not spend time together." Twilight explained. "Which I,m sure we'll get to."

"Oh, that's well and fine." Thunder said, still using his gentleman's voice.

"Why do you care?" Spike asked, "You're just the chauffeurs."

This made Lightning throw a bottle of lotion at the dragon, who ducked out of the way.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Rarity said, smiling at the boys. "What greater honor could a group of girls ask for then to be escorted to the Gala by two gorgeous looking pegasi?"

Lightning smiled at this compliment and lifted his chin high, while Thunder rolled his eyes.

Later, they were on their way. Spike, driving the carriage, began talking about his plans for a tour of Canterlot. However, neither the mane six, who were talking in the carriage, or Thunder and Lightning, who were pulling the carriage, were paying any attention. Thunder was thinking about how beautiful Twilight had looked in her dress, and was thinking of how he looked in his tuxedo. Lightning, on the other hand, was trying to reach backwards with his head.

"Lightning, what're you doing?" Thunder finally asked. Lightning moved his head forward to speak with his brother.

"My flank is itching up a storm, and I can't reach it in this monkey suit!" With that, he went back to trying to reach his flank, biting at the air as he did so.

"Lightning, please, please, don't do anything embarrassing tonight."

"Why should I worry about that? We weren't even invited."

Spike suddenly turned his attention to the boys. "Oh, wait! you were invited." He pulled out to tickets and handed them to Thunder and Lightning. "Here you go!" He was oblivious to the daggers that the brothers were giving him. Then Lightning got excited.

"You thinking what I,m thinking?" He asked Thunder.

"Yes I am." Replied Thunder, who was getting excited as well.

"We can finally bring attention to our heroic work!"

"And watch over the girls at the same time!"

They both raised their voices to the sky at the same time

"This really is going to be the best night ever!"

"Then let's get moving!" Spike shouted and cracked the reins. This time, he couldn't have missed the angry looks the brothers gave him.

"Sorry."

With that, they moved onward to Canterlot and the Grand Galloping Gala.

**There you go. This was to show what Thunder and Lightning's goals were going to be at the Gala. Stay tuned, there's more were that came from. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is the musical part. That's right. I,m actually going to write a song in this, and Thunder and Lightning are actually going to sing in it! So, without further ado, here's chapter three!  
**

They got to Canterlot just as night fell. Thunder and Lightning followed the direction of the other carriages, parking right outside the front entrance to the gala. As the duo unfastened themselves, Spike went and opened the door for the mane six. What they saw next had all three of them speechless.

The mares looked absolutely gorgeous in their dress, each one a different representation of their respective personalities.

"You all look...amazing." Spike said after a while. The brothers nodded their agreement. The mares ignored them, however, taking in the sight of the Grand Galloping Gala.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Twilight said. "With all we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this the best night ever!"

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

At the Gala

**[Choir]**

At the Gala

**[Fluttershy]**

At the GalaIn the garden

I'm going to see them all

All the creatures

I'll befriend them at the Gala

(In Fluttershy's vision, we see her befriending a bunch of new animals, including some I wouldn't guess lived in Equestria, like a kangaroo.)

**[Choir]**

At the Gala

**[Fluttershy]**

All the birdies and the crittersThey will love me big and small

We'll become good friends foreverRight here at the Gala!

**[Choir]**

All our dreams will come true

Right here at the Gala At the Gala

**[Applejack]**

(In Applejack's vision, we see her selling all her apple based food products, then she's sitting on a pile of bits.)

At the Gala (It's amazing)

I will sell them (Better hurry)

All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)

Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)

They will buy them (Bring your money)

Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)

And I'll earn a lot of moneyfor the Apple family!

**[Choir]**All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala At the Gala

**[Rarity]**

(In Rarity's vision, she walks into the Gala, impressing all who see her. She then finds the Stallion who's going to be her prince.)

At the GalaAll the royalsThey will meet fair RarityThey will see I'm just as regal at the Gala

**[Choir]**

At the Gala

**[Rarity]**

I will find himMy Prince Charming

And how gallant he willbe

He will treat me like a ladyTonight at the Gala!

**[Choir]**

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever

Each of us will live our dreams

Tonight at the Gala

At the Gala

**[Rainbow Dash]**

(In Rainbow's vision, we see her flying with the Wonderbolts, who are just then doing a little airshow. She flies right beside them, to the cheers of adoring fans.)

Been dreamin'I've been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies

The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks

Spinning round and having kicks

Perform for crowds of thousands

They'll shower us with diamonds

The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!

**[Choir]**

All we've longed for

All we've dreamed

Our happy ever after

Finally will all come true

Right here at the Grand Gala

At the Gala

**[Pinkie Pie]**

(In Pinkie's vision...Well, that's sort of self-explanatory for the party pony.)

I am here at the Grand Gala

For it is the best party

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie

For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree

Ponies playingPonies dancingWith me at the Grand Gala!

**[Choir]**

Happiness and laughter at the Gala

At the Gala

**[Twilight Sparkle]**

(In Twilight's vision, she's spending some quality time with her favorite teacher, Princess Celestia.)

At the Gala (At the Gala)With the Princess (With the Princess)

Is where I'm going to be (She will be)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)

It is going to be so special

As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night _ever!_)

**[Choir]****  
**Nobility and Bravery at the Gala

At the Gala

**[Lightning]**

We'll finally draw attention to our heroic deeds

**[Thunder]**

And we'll be able to tend to the mare's every need.

**[Thunder and Lightning together]**

We'll show them just what heroes do

Right here at the Gala

**[Choir]**Into the Gala we must go

We're ready now, we're all aglow

Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever

Into the Gala, now's the time

We're ready and we look divine!

**[Choir and Fluttershy]**

Into the Gala

**[Fluttershy]**

Meet new friends

**[Choir and Applejack]**

Into the Gala**[**

**Applejack]**

Sell some apples

**[Choir and Rarity]**

Into the Gala

**[Rarity]**

Find my Prince

**[Thunder Lightning and Choir]**

Into the Gala

**[Thunder and Lightning]**

Be heroes

**[Choir and Rainbow Dash]**

Prove I'm great

**[Rainbow Dash]**

As a Wonderbolt is

**Fluttershy**: To meet!

**Applejack**: To sell!

**Rarity**: To find!

**Rainbow Dash**: To prove!

**Pinkie Pie**: To whoop!

**Twilight Sparkle**: To talk!

**Thunder and Lightning: **To guard!

**[All]**

Into the Gala

Into the Gala

And we'll have the best night _ever!_

At the Gala!

"Yeah!" Spike cried as the song ended. "This is going to be the best night ever! You know why? Because we're all gonna spend time at the Gala toge-"Spike was got off as the ponies all split up in different directions.

"Or not."

**There you go. I know, this was a lot shorter then other chapters I wrote, but it's to the point. As for the song, sorry for the terrible lyrics I had Thunder and Lightning sing, but I,m not good at that kind of thing. On the off chance that you actually liked it, I'll just say sorry, but you'll have to imagine what they sound like when they sing. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Hyena king here! This is were the magic happens! (Sort of.) This is were the ponies hopes aren't going exactly as planned. So, without further ado, here's chapter 4!  
**

"Man, this party's boring." Commented Lightning as he looked around the ballroom. So far, he was thinking that maybe he didn't want to get a ticket after all. Not only were the conversations dull as a rock, the ponies talking were downright rude. When he had tried to tell them of he and Thunder's heroic exploits, they had ignored him completely, apparently preferring to listen to on unicorn's story about making horseshoes or something. High class indeed.

So, he decided to go with Thunder's plan; tailing the rest of the ponies and check to see if they were having a good time. They had divided the work evenly. Thunder would look after Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight, and Lightning would look after Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow. Speaking of which...

Lightning quickly went out to the garden to see how Applejack was doing. As he rounded a bend, he saw Applejack's apple cart and...No, it can't be. Could it? He hid behind a tree and watched the scene with growing horror.

A pegasus in a wonderbolt's outfit came up to the cart. "Hungey, parnter?" Applejack asked. "As a horse!" The stallion responded. As Applejack pointed out the treats sh had on sale, Lightning stared to sweat bullets. It _was _him! Only he would make a pun that dumb!

_soarin'_

he sighed with relief as Soarin' left, then he turned just in time to hear Applejack say, "In the first minute, I made my first sale, Just like I expected!" Satisfied that Applejack was happy, Lightning went in to check in on Pinkie.

Meanwhile, Thunder tailed Rarity through the ballroom, watching as she entered the garden toward her prince, who was standing right outside. Seeing this as a good sign, Thunder left Rarity and followed Fluttershy, who also was in the garden following a meadow lark. A whistling tune suddenly broke the silence, making Fluttershy beam.

"Maybe she's calling to me." She said, happy as a clown. She made a beautiful cry of her own, which was answered again by the lark. Fluttershy went further into the garden, and Thunder, happy she was having fun, walked in to check on Twilight.

Lightning, once again in the ballroom, was freaking out. He had just seen Rainbow go to the VIP section of the Gala with the Wonderbolts and...

_Soarin'_

Lightning saw Rainbow's happy face, though and decided to just deal with it. He went back to what he was originally supposed to do; check on Pinkie. Speak of the devil, there she was. She was bouncing around and sininging a happy song, which Lightning couldn't help but smile at. Then suddenly Pinkie stopped, as she was under the disapproving glares of the rest of the party ponies.

Lightning was incensed as he saw Pinkie's sad little face. They couldn't do that! Lightning was about to do something, anything, when he thought about something, he went out to the garden to check on Applejack, and was shocked to see that, except the pegasus-who-shall-not-be-named, She wasn't making a single sale. He had to report this to Thunder.

The pegasus in question, was just coming back from checking on Twilight. He was sad. How could she spend anytime with Celestia when she was constantly being swamped by ponies wanting to meet her. So intent on this was he that he didn't notice the pony in front of him until he rammed into him.

Thunder recovered quickly, then helped the poor unicorn to his feet.

"I,m so sorry, I didn't notice you!" Thunder continued to apologize as he brushed off the unicorn.

"It's alright, I,m fine." The unicorn said, clearly wanting Thunder away from him. Thunder apologized once more before departing. The unicorn, with a coat a strange shade of black and a fiery red mane, watched him go.

"See you soon." He said, bearing sharp fangs.

Thunder and Lightning meet up and began to talk about what they had seen.

"And the way they looked at Pinkie! you'd think they thought she started a fire. Applejack's not making a single sale, and Rainbow's not being able to show here skills to the Wonderbolts."

"Tell me about it. Twilight's not getting any quality time with Celestia, Rarity's with a spoiled brat, and Fluttershy's getting ignored by the animals!"

They both sat there, looking depressed. Then, Thunder seemed to get an idea.

"You thinking what I,m thinking, Lightning?"

"Yes I am."

They both said what was on their minds at the same time. "We combine our skills and make this the best night ever for the girls!"

With that, they sat on the ground and discussed how they were going to pull it off.

**There you go. What you just read about Lightning is the real reason he hates the Wonderbolts. That will be explained at a later date. And you once again saw a little appearance of my OC Lillian Lord Malice. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where Thunder and Lightning try to make it "The best night ever" for the mares. With mixed results. So, without further ado, here's chapter 5!  
**

To say that Rainbow Dash was frustrated would've been the understatement of the year. She was determined to get the Wonderbolts to notice her, if it was the last thing she did.

"C,Mon Rainbow!" She said to herself. "If they don't notice you, you gotta make them notice you!" Rainbow looked for anything that would help. She noticed a Gentlecolt and got an idea. Acting casual about it, she butted the colt into the air, then she got him before he hit the ground. To her dismay, the Wonderbolts weren't even looking when she did it. As she threw down the colt in anger, one of the Wonderbolts came up to her.

"If I may say, that was just plain awesome!" He said, holding out a hoof to hoof-pump her.

"Gee, thanks." Rainbow said a little embarrassed, hoof-pumping him. "I didn't know anypony was watching."

"Well, I sure was."

Rainbow beamed at him. "Name's Rainbow Dash. What's yours?"

"Light-" The Wonderbolt hesitated for a second. Then. "Light speed. yeah, that's my name."

"Wanna hang out. I got loads of other awesome things I did that I can tell you."

"By all means."

The two new friends went to talk, no noticing the groan of the Wonderbolt that Lightning had knocked out. Meanwhile, Rarity was having problems of her own.

"Just give him a chance, Rarity." She said to herself. "I,m sure his princely side is sure to come out if your just...patient."

Just then, Blueblood held out a leg to stop her in her tracks.

"Miss Rarity, stop!" she looked down to see a spilled water glass. Rarity gasped.

"Prince Blueblood, how chivalrous." She said with a dreamy stare.

"One would hate to slip." Blueblood responded.

"Yes, one certainly would."

"One's cloak should take care of the problem."

"Oh, of course it will."

They stared at each other for a bit. Clearly, Prince Blueblood wanted Rarity to use her cloak. Before either of them could do anything, however, Thunder took advantage of this distraction and placed his own cloak onto the mess. The two noticed the cloak right after Thunder left. Rarity was about to say something else, but Blueblood walked across the cloak first, leaving her to follow with a glare. Thunder glared at Blueblood, then went to see to the other mares.

Pinkie, on the other hoof, was looking at the party with a sad face, then gasped as she got an idea. She whispered to the orchestra ponies, then went up to the microphone.

"C,Mon everypony! I know what,ll make you shake those groove things!" On her cue, the band began to play "The pony pokey." as Pinkie sang the words.

**(I,m not even going to bother putting in any lyrics.)**

As this was happening, the line of ponies going to see Celestia was cut in half. Apparently, sompony had put up a sign that said "Detour" and, apparently not finding this a wee bit suspicious, the ponies followed it. What happen next is that they were shoved into a broom closet by Thunder. The pegasus sighed.

"I,ve become Lightning."

He turned to see the line had gotten bigger than last time. This caused Thunder to hoof smack himself, but he had another thing to take care of, so he ran outside.

Meanwhile that, a depressed Applejack suddenly got swamped with different customers. These were in fact Lightning, having excused himself from Rainbow Dash temporarily. He was now dressed in all kinds of disguises, from a Gentlecolt, to a lady.

So it went like this. Thunder would follow Rarity and do princely things while she and Blueblood were distracted, making it look like Blueblood was doing them. This wasn't helping, as Blueblood was a spoiled brat and infuriating beyond comprehension. Thunder would also try to get the animals in the garden to pay attention to Fluttershy, even going so far as to try bribing them. This was to no avail, as the animals were to afraid to come out. It didn't help that Fluttershy was starting to lose it.

Thunder would then try to get as many ponies trying to see Princess Celestia out of the way as possible. This was a tough thing to do, as They just kept coming, and the broom closet was getting mighty full.

Lightning, meanwhile, was doing his own thing. He would pay as much attention to Rainbow as possible in his Wonderbolt disguise, only excusing himself when he had to tend to other things. This wasn't going so well, as Rainbow wanted all of the Wonderbolt's attention, so that she could prove herself to them.

As for Applejack, Lightning would go into multiple disguises and buy were delicious food. This was bound to fail, as Applejack was still not getting as many customers as she wanted, and Lightning was running out money. And as for Pinkie Pie, in another of his disguises, he would do the Pony Pokey, which encouraged the mare to continue the song. By the crowds reactions, this wasn't going to end well.

By the end of Pinkie's song, the brothers meet up again, completely exhausted.

"This is impossible!" Lightning said.

"We should just give up." Thunder admitted.

They stared at each other for a minute. Then they stared at each other with determination.

"Hay no! We're going to make this "The best night ever" even if it kills us!" They both cried to the sky.

Judging on how the night was going so far, it probably was.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this little segment. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Hyena King here! This is where things get a little crazy, particularly where the Gala really goes downhill. So, without further ado, here's chapter 6!  
**

This was the end. There was now way this could get any worse, right. Wrong. The closet that Thunder had locked the ponies away in was close to bursting, there was simply no redeeming quality for Prince Blueblood, Lightning was out of money, Pinkie was getting crazy with the dance moves, and Fluttershy was just going crazy.

As the boys were regrouping to talk about what they should do next, all hay broke loose. Applejack came in suddenly with a large cake.

"Alright, you high class ponies. Here a high balloon apple cake for your hoity-toity tatse buds."

At that moment, Pinkie decide to dive off the stage, landing on the trolly holding said cake. The cake was launched through the air, straight towards a shocked Rarity and Blueblood. Blueblood did a most unforgivable act then; he used Rarity to shield himself from the cake. Rarity turned her now messy face towards Blueblood.

"You are the most un-charming prince I,ve ever met!" She said, backing the cowardly prince into a corner. "In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a ROYAL pain!"

"Stay back, I just had myself groomed!" Blueblood cried, cringing as he did so.

"Afraid to get dirty!?" Rarity said. With that, she shook some of the gunk off her onto Blueblood who fell over and knocked over a statue. Rainbow, seeing this as her chance, quickly tried to stop it. She lost control of it and it crashed into several pillars, creating quite a mess.

Twilight and Celestia came at that moment, to look upon the ruins of the dance hall and the ponies standing there in shock.

"Well, it can't get any worse." Twilight said. Just then, a stampede of animal broke open the door, to reveal an enraged Fluttershy.

"You're going to love me!"

Everything was in total chaos by then. Everypony was running and screaming, animals where running loose. Twilight was stammering, trying to say something, but Celestia lowered herself to Twilight before she could.

"Run." Celestia whispered into Twilight's ear. Without further hesitation, Twilight summoned her friends with a whistle, then they ran out of the Gala. Thunder and Lightning, who had been watching this in shock, followed suit.

Later, they were at a table in a doughnut shop, talking about the nights events.

"That sounds like the worst night ever." Spike said.

"It was!" The ponies all responded, laughing as they did so.

"I hope Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala." Twilight said in a sad voice.

"I,m sure she isn't." Thunder said, feeling like he was forgetting something.

"Can anypony cover this? I,m broke." Lightning said, showing his tuxedo pockets to empathize his point.

"That reminds me, thank you boys for at least trying to make this the best night ever." Rarity said.

"You're welcome." the boy responded with big smiles.

"That was the Grand Galloping Gala ever!"

All the ponies turned around to see a beaming Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!"

"Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful." Twilight pointed out.

"Oh, Twilight, the Grand Galloping Gala is always awful!" Celestia responded.

"It is?" Twilight asked, confused.

"That is why I was thrilled you'd all be attending. I thought you could liven things up a bit. And, while things didn't go exactly as planned, it still didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"You're right, Princess." Twilight said. "Friends have a way to make even the worst of time, pretty great."

"Yeah." Rainbow said. "Hanging out with friends."

"Talking." Fluttershy chimed in.

"Laughing." Pinkie, (who else?) said.

"Or trying to make that night better for your friends." Thunder and Lightning added.

"You mean what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked with a triumphant grin.

"Yes Spike, you were right." Twilight admitted.

"As horrible as our night was," Applejack started.

"Being together here has made it all better." Rarity finished.

"In fact," Pinkie said, "It's made it..."

"The best night ever!" All the ponies said at the same time. They all laughed at this joyous announcement.

Meanwhile, several ponies struggled to get out of the broom closet that Thunder, who had completely forgotten about this, locked them in

**There you go. That wraps up this story. I felt I could have done this differently, though. Stay tuned for my "Return to Harmony" Story, coming up next! R&R please!**


End file.
